Sonic Colors: A Rainbow in Space
by Hope The Victor
Summary: When Rainbow wons acces to Eggman's Amusment Park and brings AJ along for the ride, she gets more than the expectt as they meet up with the dynamic duo and save Aliens from Eggman. Day in the life of CHS girls, right?
1. An out of This World Win

In CHS, you could hear guitar riffs jam across the halls and drumbeats playing. The Rainbooms were playing along to a song they found online but they couldn't decide which one.

"Man, this guy really branches out. Look at all the covers he's done for Anime Openings!" Rainbow said as she scrolled through the list.

"Well, which one shud we try? We have a big selection?" Aj asked.

"How about this one?" Pinkie asked pressing it as the music came on.

"Oh yeah! Everyone get ready!" Rainbow said.

"If you say so…" Rarity said.

"Oh well, count it off pinkie!" Sunset said.

"One, Two! A one-two-three-four!" Pinkie chanted while hitting her sticks, and they started.

Nate: _Scream from the top of my lungs… I sent you symbols…I got the feeling you're about to go somewhere far away-y!_

Rainbooms and Nate: _I need You~! Whoa~! Whoa-hoa~!_

Rainbow: _I said the same words in a parallel world…_

Nate: _I felt afraid, what I saw cause I knew I wasn't dreaming…!_

Sunset: _I'm Sick of Running from, my own reality…_

Sunset and Nate: _I'm walkin on and on, no stopping, leaving my regrets behind me…!_

Nate and Rainbooms: _I need you~! I need you~!_

Nate: _I called your name… hoping you'd need me too…_

Sunset: _We'll never be, able to go back to that day…!_

At the next beat of drums into the chorus, the next blast made them all pony up.

Nate and Rarity: _Hope I'll fall in love one again, this time it won't end…!_

Others: _Aaah-ahh…_

Nate and Pinkie: _Or maybe I can find you in a Parallel story…!_

Nate and Fluttershy: _In a trance I could sing another love song!_

Nate: _We could dance up until we see the sun rise!_

Nate: _I wanna change…!_

Sunset: _I wanna change…!_

AJ: _When the sun comes up, my only wish…!_

Nate and Rainbooms: _Is I wake up next to you…_

"Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!" Rainbow said

"But darlings, didn't any of you think that song was… erm… a little romantic?" Rarity asked.

"A little bit...but it was a good song." Sunset replied.

The computer then beeped.

"Huh?" Rainbow said. "In honor of transitioning from evil plans, Dr Eggman, in no way of trapping, cordially invites the lucky receiver of this invitation to a pre-release visit to… Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park?! But that place isn't s'posed to open for another two years!"

"Why would we get an invitation to a park that isn't supposed to open in another two years?" Sunet questioned.

"Ah've heard of this Eggman guy, supposed to be a real evil genius responsible for a lot of things… if any here besides me ACTUALLY sees the paper and news." AJ said.

"You mean besides the fact he created a water monster that flooded half a city, cracked the planet open into different piece and awaken a dark creature, AND piss off and ancient Sun God that nearly killed somebody?" Rainbow asked.

"Ooh! Don't forget he used that ARK thingy to blow up part of the moon." Pinkie chimes in.

"But, um.. Who exactly was lucky enough to get the invite out of all six of us?" Fluttershy asked.

"In honor of my glad turnover, I gradually welcome…" Rarity said as a drum roll sound effect came from the computer and the name revealed.

"Ms. Rainbow Dash." Rarity said in surprise.

"WHA? ME?!" Rainbow gasped in surprise, before in a split second, her ego kicked in. "I mean, it was Obvious! Of course I would win. I'm awesome!"

"But you'd best be careful up there. If Eggman built this park, you do know HE will show up to try and rat him out. That speedy brute always charges into things without thinking, we all know…" Rarity said.

"Ptt! I can take him out 10 seconds flat." Rainbow scoffs confidently.

"Good thing this thing says plus one guest. Maybe it'd be best if someone goes with you in case your Ego overinflated." Sunset said.

"I nominate AJ for the job!" Pinkie said immediately.

"Me?! Pinkie, ah didn't agree to anything yet!" Aj steps in.

"I think you should go with her. Out of all of us, you're the only one who can keep her in check if she get's into trouble." Sunset said.

"Ok, fine…" AJ said. "Y'Better not embarrass us if'n that Hedgehog DOES show up."

"It's Sonic were talking about here. You may just miss him." Sunset said.

Both backed small bags with necessary provisions for the trip up to the Park in the Final Frontier.

AJ packed a few snacks, all apple related, and some apple juice as well.

Rainbow packed up some her equipment, incase if any Egg Pawns or other Badniks get outta line. SHe also packed some lunches.

They were able to make it to the Velocity tower and board the elevator as it shot up to space.

"Hello, happy people!" they heard Eggman's recorded voice say. "Buckle up as Eggman's Ultra Accelerating space elevator whisks you to the interplanetary wonderland of fun!"

"Wow, free service! An elevator just for us! You think it took reservations or something?" Rainbow asked.

"Ah don't know fer certain, but remember, this place is under construction, so it wud make sense that we have an elevator." AJ inquires.

Eggman's Voice came on again. "This amusement Park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions and is no way associated with any sorts of evil plots premeditated misdeeds."

"I find that really weird to believe…" Rainbow said.

As they exited the elevator, they came to the resort.

"Next Stop, the Tropical Resort! There, you'll find breathtaking views from our giant Ferris wheel, amazing deals in the shopping mall, and constant risk of bodily harm." The voice spoke as the elevator pulled away. There was tropical trees everywhere, and balloons around.

"Pretty cool." Rainbow said.

 **(Cue- Tropical Resort Act 1)**

"So, whatcha wanna do first? Hit the ferris wheel? Shop?" Aj asked.

Before Rainbow could answer, an explosion went off in the distance a little.

"What in tarnation was that?" Aj asked in surprise by the explosion.

"I bet I know who caused that…" Rainbow said. "Come on!" She ran to the source of the explosion.

"Rainbow, wait!" Aj called as she ran for her friend.

All around, they saw broken down Egg Pawns, a few popped balloons, and weird looking life forms flying away.

"What happened here?" Rainbow asked.

"Yee haw! Git along little aliens!" A robot in a western accent called, with another firing a laser at a few aliens, as they chased them.

"Your voice chip is stuck on Cowboy again. Stop talking and net those aliens." The second one said, firing the laser.

"You got it partner!" The cuce bt answered and kept chasing them. "Come here you little varmints, come back here!"

"Never seen those two before. And what is it they're chasing?" Rainbow siad. "They said aliens, right?"

"Well, whatever they are, they need help." Aj replied.

Suddenly, a blue blur shot out and grabbed the aliens before the cube bot could snatch them.

"Yeah! It is him!" Rainbow siad.

"Hey, what's going on?" the blue hedgehog asked the robots. However, one of the aliens with a zig zag pattern body swirled around him, before dissolving in his body.

"Did you see tha…!" Rainbow said before..

 **LAZER!**

The blue hedgehog curled in a ball, green energy spinning around him, and he shot forward and bounced off the buildings, moving fast, like a laser beam.

"What in tarnation did that critter do to em?" AJ asked as the white one appeared and mumbled something and gestured, as if trying to tell them something. "Er, sorry little fella, but we can't understand a thing you're sayin."

Another familiar sight, Tails, walked up with his tools and control pad.

"I think it's time for me to get to work then." Tails said as he pulled out a yellow device.

"Say...yer that fox kid the hedgehog hangs with right...uh, Tails?" Aj asked in question.

"Yup, thats me. What are you two doing here?" Tails asked as Rainbow took one of her bats out and whipped it around.

"Well, we were supposed to be here on leave thanks to a contest I conveniently won. Eggman sent me a message, saying I won a trip to this park, but from seeing those robots attacking these wired alien things, he's up to something, like usual." She replied.

"Sonic was just telling me that. I asked why we are coming here, and he said… and I quote…" Tails said clearing his voice. "Because Eggman plus secretly built amusement park equals evil plot for us to foil." he said doing his best impression of his friends accent.

"Guess he was right. So, what's that device you have?" Rainbow asked, pointing at the yellow device in his hands.

"It's my handheld device. I'm reconfiguring it into a translator, so I can understand this little guy." Tails explained pointing at the alien next to him.

"In the meantime, maybe we can figure out how those other aliens can phase into us so we can turn into a laser beam and bounce off walls." Rainbow said.

"Ah think that only works for sonic." AJ says.

"We use magic and music to pony up. I bet if we harness these little guys, our magic could get serious upgrade." Rainbow replied. The little alien hovered over to them and tried to speak with them, but still can't understand what he's saying.

"Give me a bit of time to work on this. I bet that capsule over there has another one of those Cyan aliens. It may suit you." Tails said.

"Oh, sure. Just because my skins Cyan like that alien was, everyone thinks that." Rainbow replies sarcastically.

"Oh...hehe, sorry." Tails chuckles sheepishly.

Rainbow popped open a capsule and saw two Cyan ones in there.

"Wow, once for each of us!" Rainbow said as one of them dashed to her. "Come to papa!" she said as it went into her stomach.

"Feelin anythin?" Aj asked.

"Well, i feel light-headed, but i don't see any… gah!" Rainbow said as Cyan cubes of light exploded outwards.

LAZER!

Even though she didn't curl into a ball like sonic, she still blasted forward and hit the cyan crystals, bouncing off of them, before landing back near the two and the alien popped out of her.

"Hahaha! Crazy! Your turn, Applejack!" Rainbow said.

"It just doesn't seem right bouncin off of…" AJ started before the other one went into her. "Oh lord have mercy…!"

LAZER!

Unlike Rainbow, she ran quickly and near a Cyan crystal, she roundhouse kicked it and sliced it clean in half.

"Whoa…" Tails and Rainbow said just as sonic landed back near them.

"Oh man! That...was... CRAZY!" Sonic said in shock by the energy of the aliens power..

"Tell me about it." Rainbow said.

"Did you go somewhere?" Tails asked.

"Didn't any of you see? I absorbed those aliens and got powered up with some wild energy! And after that, they pop out of me!" Sonic explained.

"It happened to them, too. I think she did the exact same thing you were doing." Tails said. "Rainbow, right?"

"Rainbow Dash. The most awesome athletic teen in all of Canterlot High." Rainbow boasted.

"Ah did something different. Names Applejack by the way." Applejack said.

"Why, what did you do?" Sonic asked.

"When she absorbed that alien, her speed did increase, but she cut a crystal clean in half." Tails explained.

"With what, her legs?" Sonic asked.

"Are y'sayin mah legs are weak?" Aj challenged, before slamming her foot into a steel block, denting it badly.

"Wow!" Tails asked as the white alien also bounced back in surprise.

"Mah greatest feature. Ah don't usually kick that much, not that i don't want too." AJ said.

"Are you kidding? If you didn't hold back at school, I bet you could shatter a guy's groin if you wanted to." Rainbow said, making both Tails and Sonic cringe badly at the thought.

"Anyway, you two better get outta here. This is isn't a place for teens to be here. We can handle Eggman." Sonic said.

"Says the guy who basically charges into Eggman's plans without thinking and falls into a trap, which happened when that giant monster thing almost doomed our plant in darkness." Rainbow countered.

"So very true." Tails said.

"Tails! You're taking THEIR side?!" Sonic gawked in disbelief.

"They make a good point. You're usually cocky with this, Sonic, and you have fallen into Eggman's traps a few times before, and those times were when Eggman wanted to lead you." Tails explained.

"Admit it, your ego can get in the way of you asking for help." Rainbow siad. "Not that you need it, but.. Were here already, and we kinda wanna get some sights in BEFORE you trash the place." Rainbow said.

"Are you tryin to ask em if we can help, or just want a part of the action, or probably show off?" Aj asked.

"It can't be that bad to ask their help, Sonic. After all, you did need help that time when Mephiles killed you, and everyone had to get the Emeralds to revive you." Tails points out. "And even after that, you still had to team up with Shadow and Silver while super to beat-"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Sonic interrupts. "Fine! They can help. Just please try to stay out of trouble."

"No promises, but we'll try." Rainbow nodded.

"Okay, seriously, we need to find Eggman and figure out how catching these aliens fits into whatever heinous plan he's hatching." Sonic informed.

"Heh, hatch." Rainbow snickers.

"And wreck that plan, right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how we spend our time." Sonic replied, pounding his fist.

"It's gonna be hard, though. Keepin up with the world's fastest thing…" AJ said.

"Yeah, even i jog, i don't thick we'll stay with you. Unless you have a better idea.." Rainbow said. "And it can't involve bridal carries, I do NOT swing that way."

"An there's two of us." AJ Added.

"Well, while I was dealing with the crazy energy, the white aliens I collect and absorbed into me gave me more power and speed, so I think they might give you a hand with that." Sonic informed.

"Cool. Let's bust some robots!" Rainbow said as they ran ahead.

Along the way, they popped a few capsules with the White Aliens and a bunch of them collapsed into them over time.

"Huh, i don't feel any different.." Rainbow said.

"Cept maybe bein more light on my feet, possibly." AJ said.

"If you have a speed boost like me, you would be able to catch up, btu I think you'll need to collect more aliens to gain more power and speed." Sonic informed.

"And there only so many capsules." Rainbow said before seeing a big one. "Jackpot! That one's got a whole glob of em in there!"

She shattered the capsure with her bat and a bunch flew into her body, and she had a small white aura around her.

"Still nothing. Anything out of the other one, AJ?" Rainbow said as she found her own.

"Ah still got nothin on me either." Aj replied, still feeling no effects changing. "Hmmm, maybe if…"

She crouched down and set her legs in a jumping position as rainbow like veins channels into her muscles.

"Wait, are you really considering jumping with all that built up… whatever it is these little guys have?" Sonic asked.

"Y'got a better idea on how ah'm supposed to move around?" AJ aksed. "Okay, jes a simple jump and…"

Even with a little jump, all that energy stored made AJ jump so high up, she could probably reach the moon.

"Yaaaaaah! Talk about being spring-loaded!" Aj said flipping over. "Hey, what if…?"

She landed on the side of a wall and jumped again, going farther.

"Hey! Not fair!" Sonic said speeding ahead.

"Wait, how am i supposed to catch up!?" Rainbow asked. "Well, no sense in trying to run fast myself…"

With what energy she stored up, she took off like a bullet, starting to catch up with the two, with AJ still jumping.

"Looks like you two have found a way to use that energy to good use." Sonic smiled, while they kept moving forward.

They soon caught up to Eggman himself with more big capsules.

"23, 24, 25… bah! Not nearly enough Aliens!" Eggman said as Orbot and Cubot, who shifted out from their shape forms and nearby, heard the demand.

"Want us to get more?" Orbot asked.

"No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake." Eggman said sarcastically.

"That'll be easier. Cheeseburgers don't run fast as them alien varmints." the cubebot said.

"Idiot! Get me more aliens!" Eggman demanded.

Orbot and Cubot then scattered about in depression.

"Y'all want fries with that?" Cubot asked before getting hit with a tool and was sent on his way.

"Precious little aliens. I'll harness their Hyper-Go-On power and nothing will stop me! I know I say that every time, but this time, really, nothing will stop me!" Eggman called.

"So much for redeeming yourself, Eggbutt!" A female voice shouted.

"Wha…?" Eggman said seeing Rainbow.

"This whole resort is great and all but… oooh, yeah, the part where you say that stuff kinda gives it away. And you're a bit off about no one stopping you. Cause, there is one guy." Rainbow said as Sonic appeared.

"SONIC?!" Eggmann gawked.

"And who are you calling 'nothing'?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?" Cubot asked in confusion.

"He means since the boss said 'nothing's going to stop me', and that girl revealed sonic was here to stop him, he was calling sonic nothing." Orbot said as Cubot tilted his head.

"Great! I thought no one would get that!" Sonic said.

"Uh… we did." Rainbow siad.

"Well, if you're so smart, you take care of this mess! Release… 'the big boy'! At least he won't mess up." Eggman lifted the glass dome over him and flew away. "Hasta La bye bye, suckers!" He called before a large one eyed robot appeared on the ferris wheel. Its arms were grabbing the circle as it hovered into the air, shaking it in anger.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said.

"Guess it's time for me to start stopping." Sonic said leaping into the cage of the robot.

"I git it!" Cubot cheered.

"Man, you're slow for a robot." Rainbow said.

(Cue- Tropical Resort/Planet Wisp Boss Track)

"Let's get up there!" Rainbow siad.

"Wait! You'll get crushed!" AJ said.

"Not unless I smack it straight in the eye I won't!" Rainbow assured, and jumped into the action.

"Man, that girl's such a pain." AJ sighed in defeat before joining.

They leaped on the moving platforms and avoided its hands as the robot smashed them around the sides of the cage.

"Hey, Cyclops!" Rainbow shouted slugging it straight in the optic with her bat, making it shake in confusion, no damage at all.

"Hit it harder, like this!" Sonic said using his Homing attack, which damaged it a little bit, but still in fighting condition.

That was when a capsule with the cyan alien appeared near her.

"Its laser time!" Rainbow said absorbing the alien. "Yeah, hit me!"

LAZER!

Using the alien's energy she got a clear shot and blasted forward, ripping straight through, and the robots sparked, before it exploded.

"Whooo! Best ride ever!" Rainbow cheered.

"Not bad, Rainbow Not bad at all." Sonic smiled.

They landed next to Tails.

"Hey Tails, got that Translator working?" Rainbow asjed.

"Just finished. Wanna see if it works?" Tails asked.

"Sure. Talk away, little fella." AJ said.

The alien started speaking again, while Tails translator started picking it up.

"Okay, he says his name is 'Talks-a-lot', and he's from a far away soda, where flowers waters them with dances." Tails said, looking at the translations.

"Pffft…" Rainbow snorts while holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, I think your translator might still have some bugs." Sonic points out.

"Here, lemme see that thing." AJ said giving it a whack with her hand and the translation autocorrected.

"Wow, this makes more sense, thanks. His name is actually Yacker." Tails said.

"Yacker? Oh… is it because you're a talker?" Rainbow asked, while Yacker nodded.

"Ok, what else can he tell us?" Sonic asked.

"This alien race we're seeing is called Wisps." Tails said.

"Lisps?" Sonic asked.

"No, Wisps, with a 'W'." Tails corrected.

"Oh, cool." Rainbow said.

"So anyway, they are either being used for their magical powers by an evil man, or to make underwear to be worn by salad." Tails said.

"I'm not even gonna BEGIN to go into what is wrong with that." AJ said, sweat dropping.

"I just hear save them, save them over and over again." Tails said, with Yacker giving them a pleading sign.

"When I was running around trashing some robots, I saw a map with some interesting places. I think we'll go check them out, and save some more aliens." Sonic said smiling.

"Well, let's go." Rainbow said and thier adventure began.


	2. Sweets, Starlight and Supercharged Power

With Sonic and Tails now in Eggman's new Park, they traveled to find more answers on the Whips's. Now, they are accompanied by two teens from Canterlot High, Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

The group took another space train to the next resort open to them. When they exited the train, already, they saw sweets. Sweets everywhere, from candies, Ice cream, cake, and other sweets you can possibly imagine.

"Wow…" Tails said.

"Only got one thing to describe this place…" AJ said.

"Pinkie Pie." Rainbow answered. "If she was here, she would be all over this place. This is like her paradise for crying out loud."

"She another one of your Pals?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah. Pinkie is the pride and joy to our group. She's really hyper, and eats nothing but sugar. I am so glad I didn't bring her, otherwise, she would devour this planet in seconds."

Yaker shuddered and then jabbered a bit.

"Huh?" Rainbow arched a brow.

"Er… he says...Your mate sings a lot, but can he really meat a pool?" Tails described through his translator.

"Trying really hard...not to crack up…" Rainbow snorts, trembling not to laugh.

"You really need to work those bugs out, buddy." Sonic snickers.

"Yeah, I know. Let's see if I can fix this." Tails hits the screen, until it made more sense. "Ok, he really meant to say was, Your friend sounds crazy, but could she really eat a planet?"

"I dunno, she's not as crazy as this episode of her horse counterpart of hers. I saw it fight Deadpool in this web show." Rainbow answered.

"Death Battle, right? I think they put me in it." Sonic replied, thinking about his video of fighting a red plumber.

"Same here, and I fought a green one, theoretically." Tails said. "So… what happened in that one?"

"Well, at first they fought, but then they broke fourth wall, and then became friends." Rainbow answered.

"Then they proceeded to shatter it entirely, jump outta the video and go and mess up everything, resulting wiz and Boomstick to lose to them entirely." AJ finished.

"Man, I'm glad she isn't like that here, then." Sonic said, shuddering at the thought.

"Tell me about it." Rainbow replied. "Now, we should probably get moving. We need to figure out more of what Eggheads planning."

(Cue-Sweet Mountain OST-Act 1)

The four ran through the cake paths, collecting rings and white Whips's inside the capsules. Destroying robots along the way. Then they found a new Whisp inside a capsule. Unlike the other two, this one was triangular shaped, and yellow with one eye like yacker.

"Another new Wisp!" Rainbow said breaking it open as it flew into sonic. "Let's see what this one can do."

"Alright...now...how does this-WOAH!"

DRILL!

Sonic glowed yellow and all of a sudden, burrowed underground.

"Whoah, he's tunneling under the cake bedrock like some sort of supersonic drill!" Rainbow said as Yacker explained.

"Yaker says that the Orange Whip can grind over the sky." Tails said from his translator.

"Uh… we're you trying to say that the Yellow Wisp can make us tunnel underground?" AJ asked.

"Ehehehe, sorry." Tails smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head.

"Oh, I gotta try this!" Rainbow said taking off after sonic and finding another one not too far ahead and broke it as it phased into her. "Gimme some of that!"

DRILL!

Like Sonic, she glowed yellow and burrowed underground.

AJ looked at the third capsule and broke it, but didn't let the wisp phase in.

"You're not gonna try it?" Tails asked.

"Mah Legs are more for jumpin and kicking. Ah don't think they're suitable fer drillin underground." AJ answered.

Soon after, Rainbow popped out from underground.

"Woo! That was awesome!" She cheered, but saw the two snickering. "What's so funny?"

"Ya got somethin on your face sugarcube." AJ snickers.

Rainbow rubbed her fingers where her lips are and felt frosting and cake on it.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow said. "But I guess you aren't the type to do drillin and chillin." Rainbow said.

"Maybe somethin like…" Aj said seeing an Orange one with three vertical eyes and shaped like a rocket. Breaking it, it phased into her. "Holy fizzy cider! I feel like I'm burning up!"

ROCKET!

Her legs grew red and steamed, before then, with a jump, her legs exploded and she shot high in the air.

"Whoa, super jump!" Rainbow siad.

"More like a blast off." Tails said as AJ landed.

"That felt like those rocket launches we do in science class. It felt like having booster engines right in mah legs." Aj said, while rubbing her legs, which were a little warm from the whisp's power.

"Oooh, let me try!" Rainbow said phasing another one in.

"Rainbow, wait! I don't think your body can take it!" Tails said.

"Oh come on it can't be that…. Yow, OW! That's really HOT!" Rainbow yelled.

ROCKET!

Glowing orange, Rainbow shot into the air, before landing, her body scorching a little, with steam sizzling around her.

"Ow, ow, ow! It's hot! It's hot!" Rainbow grunted in pain.

"Whats the matter, cant take the heat?" Sonic asked as they continued.

"Okay, you try it, wise guy, i dare you." Rainbow smirked.

"Alright." Sonic released another rocket Whisp, before it fazed into him.

ROCKET!

Like the two, he glowed orange and blasted into the sky like a rocket, before landing, not a single scorch on him.

"I dunno what you guys were talking about, that was cool." Sonic said.

As they continued on, using Cyan Lazer, Yellow Drill and Orange Rocket to solve puzzles, they soon came across a generator.

"Okay, so… if i were eggman, what would he be doing to have this place coupled down?" Rainbow said.

"Experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows." Sonic said looking at the generator before a rumbling was heard.

A giant motorized pirate Galleon rose up out of the clouds, carrying Lollipop like oars and Eggman's face on the front.

"Experience has also taught me that the best way to solve problems, is to kick robot butt." Sonic said while throwing an air kick.

"Visitors are cautious to avoid feeding, petting or saving any aliens." Eggmans recorder called.

"He really likes to speak, doesn't he?" Rainbow siad. Before turning to the galleon. "Hey! Giant Killer Pirate Ship! Before we Board you, we got a question!"

"Yeah, Mr. Giant-Killer-Robot. You wanna do this this the easy way, or the hard way?" Sonic questioned. A pirate robot jumped out and fired one of the cannons, missing the three.

"Somehow i knew you'd say that. Lets Dance!" Sonic challenged and ran into the battle, with the two following him.

(Cue-Sweet Mountain/Aquarium Park Boss Music)

The three ran across a path, avoiding the cannon balls hurling at them. Sonic took care of some of them, shattering them with homing attack, and saved two drill wisps, dissolving in his and Rainbows body. They hit a lever, causing the ship to go down and the captain and his cronies to come out.

They jumped down, with the robots scattering.

"AJ, take care of the robots! Rainbow and I will hit the captain from underground!" Sonic called.

"I need something to cool down mah legs." AJ said as her still-red legs sizzled. That was then a small capsule of white wisps appeared.

"Try absorbing those guys. They might help." SOnic said.

Trying it out, AJ shattered the capsule, and the aliens dissolve in her. Her legs glowed white and they started to cool down, before her legs didn't burn anymore.

"Much better." AJ said. She distracted the bots while sonic and Rainbow activated the drills and suddenly fused as rainbow and Sonic spun into the robot and made him explode.

"You.. just got swabbed!" Rainbow cheered, when the candy ship crashed down. That was when the generator shutted down near them.

"The generator is off." Aj pointed out.

"That must be a good thing then." Rainbow replied, before they saw Tails and Yacker approaching them.

"Okay Yacker, I'm starting to think these things are a bit important, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. Yacker told me a bit more as we were catching up. The stuff you guys get powered up with is the wisps Hyper-Go-On Energy." Tails explained.

"So, it's kinda like their life energy, right?" AJ asked.

"Something like that. Funny thing really, it was first being translated as horrible body Odor." Tails explained, before Sonic sniffed himself. "Anyway, it seems an evil man and you might know him, who they call "Baldy Nosehair" was-"

"What the…?!" AJ said.

"Grk… I can't take it any more, that's too FUNNY!" Rainbow burst into laughter, holding all that laughter in all day, falling to the ground and rolling on her sides.

"Baldy Nosehair?! That's the best thing I've heard all day!" Sonic laughed at Eggman's new nickname. "I gotta remember that one."

"I know, I Already written it down." Tails said.

"In any case, ah bet a bottle of fizzy cider that Eggsters using you critters to drain all your energy for something evil." AJ said, to which Yacker nodded.

"If that's the case, we have some more aliens to save." Rainbow smirked, pounding her fists as sonic ran off.

"Hey, where you goin?" AJ asked.

"To find Baldy Mcnosehair of course." Sonic replied, before chuckling. "I'm totally calling him Mcnosehair. Next stop, the space parade fleet!"

"Don't leave us hanging!" Rainbow called as the others chased after him.

Starlight Carnival was indeed one big massive area. With hundreds of ships around, shining with so many colors, and stars sparkling around them in the space filled sky.

"*Whistle* Now this is what I call a view." Sonic whistled.

"Woo! Check it out, I'm upside down!" Rainbow called while standing on top of the ceiling. "This feels great!"

"Well, we got some aliens to save. Let's get moving!" Sonic said, before running forward, but was heading for a dead end cliff.

"Oh no, we're gonna fall!" Rainbow said before a light pah came up. "Whoop, never mind, my bad!"

The three ran forward through the carnival, destroying any robots that came their way. Soon, they came across a new wisp. It was blue in square color with multiple eyes.

"I wonder what this one does?" Sonic said.

"You're really set on using all the wisps, huh?" Tails asked.

"If their energy can power us up, we gotta know." Sonic said. "So, what can you do? Does it have to do with all those blue rings and cubes lyin around?"

The Blue Wisp was freed and phased into sonic.

"Feel anything?" Tails asked.

"Not really. Ooof! What the… I'm getting.." Sonic grunted before glowing blue.

CUBE!

At the bloom, Sonic shifted into a glowing blue block and slammed onto the ground, turning the blue rings into blocks, and the blocks into blue rings.

"Cool!" Rainbow said.

"And I can keep doing it. Come on!" Sonic said as Rainbow and him went ahead forming AJ to catch up until she took a different path until seeing another Blue Wisp.

"Y'better not turn me into a cube." AJ muttered, before she freed it and it dissolved into her body.

SPECIAL!

BLUE HYPER CHARGE!

To her relief, she didn't turn into a cube, but her legs glowed blue as well as her whole body.

"Whoa, ah feel amazin!" AJ stated in surprise. "The power isn't wearing off either."

Yacker was surprised too and then explained.

"He says….The food make your mucus longer, and chirps for dice." Tails said from his translator.

"Seriously, whut is goin on with that contraption o yers? Loose part or screw or somethin?"

"Sorry, I'm still working the kinks out." Tails said, while rerouting it a little, "Ok, what he meant was that the power makes your muscles stronger, and lasts for life."

"Well ah don't think ah'll use it that much, unless another strenght boost pops up again…" AJ said. "But how much did this boost mah strength? I can tell it made my muscles better, but don't feel any other effects."

"Well, try kicking or stomping something, since your strength lies in your legs." Tails theorized.

AJ nodded at that and stomped her foot down. At that, the area around them shook violently, and shattered the blue blocks near them, with hundreds of blue rings scattering.

"Whoa, ah didn't even do it that hard!" AJ said.

"Yeah, that was only 40% of your power." Tails said in awe, reading the chart of her strength.

"Well, ah only do some stompin at times, but it's not that often. That was probably 10 percent at best, ah dunno." AJ replied.

"Either way, we better catch up with the others." Tails reminded and they quickly ran off to find their friends. They soon found them near a stash of Green Whisps that were shaped like a hovercraft with one eye.

"Hey you guys." Sonic said.

"Wow aj, i can't believe you caused that space tremor. All the Blue Guys did to me were send a pulse that morphed the blocks." Rainbow siad.

"Maybe you'll get lucky with these Green ones." AJ said.

"Here goes…" Sonic said absorbing one.

"Anything?" Tails asked.

"Not yet...here it comes." Sonic said, before glowing green.

HOVER!

He shifted into a green hovercraft and started hovering up in the air. He could also dash along trails of rings.

"You wanna try that one?" AJ asked.

"It's weird to know I'll be lighter than air, but there's gotta be something out of it…" Rainbow said.

"Well, don't know till ya try it." AJ informed.

"You're probably right. Hit me." Rainbow said as the Green Wisp entered her body. "Hmm...Nothing...woah!"

HOVER!

A green light emerging from behind her and have her green tech hover like wings.

"Cool, my wings are back!" Rainbow cheered.

"They ain't yer real wings, probably hover wings." AJ theorized.

"Same thing." Rainbow said taking flight. However, she wasn't moving as fast as he was hoping. "But a bit different."

"Let's see if these critters can help me as well." AJ said and freed another.

"You're already supercharged, why get a green one?" Rainbow asked.

"Never know what this one'll do to mah body." AJ replied. However, the little guy just left. "Huh?"

"Guess it believes it can't be absorbed by you." Rainbow replied.

"Now what?" AJ asked.

"Take my hand and I'll take you across." Rainbow replied, holding her hand out.

"Ya better not let go." Aj replied, before taking her hands.

"No worries." She replied back, before the two started hovering over to the other side, where the others were waiting.

They soon made it to the generator.

"This park is huge." Sonic said.

"Yeah, Eggman could be anywhere." Tails added in.

Behind the generator, was the evil scientist himself. "Indeed I could, but I'm right behind this generator."

He prepared his new prototype weapon. "That's it hedgehog, just stay still and be a nice little target." He hovered out of his hiding spot.

"Hey, is that either of you humming?" Sonic asked the group.

Rainbow was the first to spot Eggman, while he smirked and pressed a button, firing his weapon at the blue hedgehog with a purple beam.

"Sonic, Look out!" Rainbow shouted and pushed him out of the way, saving him, but ended up getting hit in his place.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rainbow screamed in pain while the energy surged in her. 

"What the, Egggman!" AJ said.

"Hah! I was expecting sonic, but your friend will make a good exception." Eggman laughed.

"You snake!" Sonic growled and ran forward, but Rainbow got up and blocked his way.

"This is my Mind control beam, this girl is perfectly under my…" Eggman said before Rainbow Glowed blue. "What?!"

Rainbow broke free and ponied up for just a moment, free of his control.

"Rainbow? Y'alright?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Lucky the Magic in me broke the mind control." Rainbow said.

"Grrrrr! How dare you! You are supposed to be under my control!" Eggman shouted in anger.

"Hey, you pick the wrong girl anyway. I never leave my friends hangin." Rainbow siad.

"So you got hit on purpose." Sonic said.

"Not really. I wasn't expecting my magic to break free from hsi control." Rainbow explained.

"Whatever the reason, i must collect more energy for my Mind Control. In the meantime, enjoy the park. I'll even leave you with your own tour guide." Eggman said before leaving and a large whale like carnival machine appeared.

"Haha, pay up tails, I told you he had an evil plot and coming here was a good idea. There it is straight from a horse's mouth." Sonic said.

"Uh, we didn't bet." Tails replied.

"You didn't?" Rainbow asked.

"Nope." Tails replied.

"Dang." Sonic grunted in defeat and ran after the carrier.

(Cue-Starlight Carival/Asteroid Coaster Boss OST)

The three ran along a path while chasing the ship, as it fired beams and dropping garbage and rings for them. Soon, they saw capsules of the wisps being dropped.

"We can use the Laser to blast through that whale." Rainbow siad.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Sonic smiled, before the three grabbed one of each of the lazer wisps.

LA-LA-LAZER!

Charging up thier attack, the three aimed at the core of the ship before they fired.

"TAKE THIS!" They shouted and blasted clean through, and caused the ship to blow up and fall from space.

"Hows that for a complaint?" Rainbow asked.

"We got him good on that one." Sonic said returning to tails. The generator near them shutted down like the last one.

"Sup, Yacker?" Rainbow asked as Yacker jabbered back. "So, any more on the lowdown from him?"

"Well, we know Eggman's stealing the Wisp energy to make a weapon, and that specific wisps can supercharge us. Like how the Blue Wisps beefed up AJ permanently. I bet if she absorbs more, her strength will increase, and if Rainbow absorbs more of those hovercraft wisps, she'll have her own hover wings to use anytime." Sonic said.

"I didn't really feel like the green ones bonded. But I did feel that dark energy from the ray mix with my magic abit. Maybe those purple ones can give me that?" Rainbow said as Yaker shivered.

"Yacker says he doesn't like the Purple Wisps much… saying that they.. Um...have a frenzy like personality. They devour anything they find and grow stronger and bigger." Tails explained.

"Aw come on…" Rainbow said cracking a capsule with one open. "How bad can this guy be…WHOA!" 

The Purple Nega-Wisp bounced around before going into sonic, who shuddered.

"That ain't good…" AJ said.

"Urgh… guys… get outta here..I'm… dangerous…!" Sonic said sparking with smoke and black lighting. "ARRRRGH!"

FRENZY!

Sonic turned into a small purple looking creature. It bounced around looking for anything to eat and chomped on some stuff before Sonic turned back.

"Whooo! Oh man, that was wild!" Sonic said.

"You were just joking?!" Rainbow said.

"Hey, it's not the first time I was turned into a wild savage creature." Sonic chuckled.

Yacker was surprised sonic was able to keep control of its power. If that, then they have a chance to stop Eggman with his own weapon.

"So i think the main target it those generators, and by the looks of it, we have three left." Rainbow said.

"So let's hit em hard." Sonic said giving a thumbs up.


End file.
